


Substitute

by garlude



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlude/pseuds/garlude
Summary: n.	One that takes the place of another; a replacement.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Substitute

The soft blue buzz of the television set cast a glow throughout the room. The movie had ended not too long ago, the unwound VHS tape still in the machine, and yet, Igor did not move.

Beside him, Nanny threaded the fingers of her right hand through Duckula's hair. His head rested on her lap, partially in his own arms, and he laid stomach-down across Igor's legs. He was well asleep, and while Nanny's eyes were closed, and her breathing soft, no one could really tell how she was up there. 

Though, earlier, she was more than happy to cuddle up and watch a movie with the young master, dragging an irritated Igor along with her. That was predictable enough, Igor thought -- Nanny acted more like Duckula's own mother than his employee. She concerned her whole being with care for him, and she would coddle him, like she did every other incarnation before. It made him wonder how she was kept around for so long, when the family's history was of evil, but he supposed even the most dastardly needed a little comfort now and then.

At a different point in his life, he may as well have found it repulsive.

But, this Duckula didn't have a mother, did he? Or a father, really. Not that he needed any parents, being reincarnated as an adult in the first place. He wasn't a child that needed to be pampered and spoiled, despite what Nanny seemed to think. The young master made it perfectly clear what he thought of his rotten relatives too, how he wished to have no association with any of them -- so quick to write them off. At this point, Igor was waiting for the day where he would slip up and call her "mom".

The illumination from the TV in the dark room was beginning to sting.

He blinked -- it was then Igor noticed the startling closeness of it all, and the silence was overwhelming.

"Nanny?" 

A soft breath of air came from the old hen, but no response.

If he were to get up now, he'd disrupt the both of them. Was that something he cared enough about? He could picture it in his head, their responses: Duckula, sleepy but exasperated, scolding him for disturbing his beauty sleep. And Nanny, simply confused as to why she's in the living room.

He was here to do his job, but at what point does it stop being just that?

It wasn't long before he fell asleep against Nanny's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> haha 420 words lol


End file.
